I Own U
by Premus
Summary: Life for as long as she could remember has always been so hard so when her mother disappeared and left a heart broken Kyouko an insane amount of debt... the rest inside
1. Chapter 1

**Before anything else! I just want you to know that the personality Kyouko Mogami is going have is the one before her Pandora's box was opened! But its going to change as the story goes as she become more confident of herself and all that. Also, she's going to have her long black hair instead of her short orange one. Please give this story a chance to warm up on you. ^_^**

**The song that struck me for this story was "She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5" **

**I Do Not Own Skip Beat! But I really want toooooo! **

* * *

**~*~I. Own. U.~*~ **

**Summary:**

**Life for as long as she could remember has always been so hard so when her**

**mother disappeared and left a heart broken Kyouko an insane amount of debt, She**

**was just about ready to throw in the towel. But then this person she barely knows**

**offers to help, but with a price, of course. Desperate, Kyouko accepted and thus**

**began a new chapter in her life.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Hardworking Daughter**

She was dreaming again. Kyouko was sure she was dreaming because she's only

ever truly happy in her dreams. When her mind wanders away from the real world

and into paradise. A world were Kyouko's mother and unknown father loves her

and Shotaro, her childhood friend and ex, would talk to her again and her puppy,

Prince Skippy, would come back. From a distance, Kyouko can hear the sound of

the end of her dream.

'_Nooo! Please go away! 5 more minutes!' _

Kyouko begged as the giant alarm clock looked at her with evil eyes.

"_Its time to wake up, Kyouko! Wake up! Wake up!"_

"_Nooooo!"_

* Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring ~ Ring *

Just another day.

Kyouko forced her heavy eyelids to open and stared at the pale white ceiling. The

cool morning breeze blew past the white curtains on the open window of her

room, making her shiver. After a night of heavy rain, the air smelled fresh and

inviting. Kyouko released a small sigh.

'… It's morning again… I wonder if mom's awake yet.' Kyouko stretched and

stood up to start to preparing for school. She paused for a bit after getting out

from the bed. She was suddenly feeling lightheaded and the room started

spinning. A few seconds and it was gone. Kyouko merely shook it off.

After taking a bath and changing into her uniform, Kyouko went to the kitchen to

heat up breakfast. At exactly 6:30 am, everything was prepared for her mom.

The table was set, the food was on the table and she placed a few yen in an envelope

next to an empty glass on the table in case her mother might need something.

The money wasn't much but it was better than nothing.

At 6:35, Kyouko was out the door, running towards the bus stop. She ran past her

next door neighbor who had just gotten home. He moved in 3 weeks ago. A

handsome college student who was living alone. Kyouko thought he was gorgeous

but never really cared much for such things. Her life was complicated enough, she

didn't need more things to worry about. She has her mother to think about.

'I wonder how long mom will be staying this time.'

* * *

Class went by in a blur. Kyouko didn't have close friends but there was no one to

blame for it. It's not that she's not friendly or that her classmates weren't. More

than anything, she wanted to have friends and live like any 16 years old girls,

but… It's just that Kyouko didn't have the time or luxury. Other than school, the

rest of her day is filled with responsibilities.

Working 5 jobs to pay the bills and for food. On weekdays, she comes home

at 11:30pm from the gas station she works at. Then she has homework. A good 5 hours

of sleep if she's lucky then she has to wake up for another day. On weekends she

works another three jobs. On Saturday mornings, she's a once a week house keeper for a rich

old woman who lives with her cat in a lavish apartment in the city. That's her biggest pay.

In the afternoon, she works as a waiter in a restaurant. Till 9pm then she'd get to work

on doing homework for classmates. On Sundays she baby-sits 3 kids and a baby from the

neighborhood 9am to 5pm. After her work on Sunday's, she buys the groceries and cooks

food for a good 5 days. Then does her last minute school work and so on and so forth.

That was her cycle. For so long now she, Kyouko was always working. She remembers

as a young child of 9, Kyouko would ask the neighbors to let her walk their dogs for a few coins

or weed the garden, even at school she'd doassignments for a price, anything to get money for food

Her mother was never the affectionate kind. Most of the time she would just up

and leave for a few days, the most was 8 months. At times, she would come back

with loads of money and at times she would just walk in and go straight to her

room, not even giving the lonely little girl a glance. Even so, Kyouko had never

lost hope that someday she will be able to reach her mother even if its just half

way. She just has to keep working hard!

The lunch bell rang and everyone in the class started to leave one by one. Kyouko

just remained seated, using the free time to finish her homework.

"Want to go to the cafeteria together?" Asked one of her classmates. Kyouko gave

a regrettable smile. "Thanks for offering but I'll just stay here. I'm hoping to

finish this homework today before I go to my job later."

"Kyouko! You work to hard, you need to take a break every once in a while!"

"A-Ah! I will thank you!" As her classmates left, their laughter echoed in the

empty room. Kyoukoclosed her eyes and help off the bitter feelings in her heart.

'No, Kyouko! Stop thinking such negative things! Today's Friday, which means

its pay day.' Forcing a smile, Kyouko went back to her homework.

* * *

Class was finally over and Kyouko looked at her watch with satisfaction. 'Since

class was let off early, I can take my time getting there.' She made her way to the

rest room. Kyouko heard loud talking inside and slowly began to open the door to

not make a sound. She wouldn't want to disturb their conversation. The door was

open about 5 inches when Kyouko though she heard her name being said. She

stayed quiet standing outside the partly open door of the bathroom.

"…I know, right?"

"She is kinda weird. It's like she doesn't want to have friends or something."

"I mean, Kyouko is nice and I have nothing against her but-"

"Why is she working so hard anyway? Is she living alone?"

"No, she lives with her mother but she doesn't have work or something?"

"Isn't her mother a gambler?"

"Gasp! You think that's what Kyouko does every night? Maybe even prostitution-

"

"Eeeew! No way!"

"I can't imagine someone like her to have even held a guy's hand let alone ever

been kissed! I mean, have you seen her hair?"

"If you even call that hair!"

"Wait! Didn't we hear a rumor once that she was going out with Sho Fowa?"

"That's a lie!"

"The coolest guy in school and little miss plain and boring? No way"

Kyouko, who was listening out the door had had enough and ran. She ran through

the corridor and down the stairs, past the school gates and into the park across the

street. She stopped by a tree and leaned on it. She struggled to calm her breathing,

but it didn't lessen the pain. She had suspected how the other girls had thought of

her but to actually hear them say it…

Was is a cruel joke of the heavens that at that moment, Sho Fowa himself walked

by her together with his friends. Shotaru looked at her for a second then kept on

walking, not acknowledging her at all. As if they never knew each other at all…

As if he had never went out with her.

She knows why he is doing this. It had been Kyouko who ended their relationship

before it even started. It couldn't be helped, she was just too busy and couldn't

spend more than a few minutes with him each day. Sho was furious that she was the

one dumping him. She didn't mean to. It didn't mean she didn't love him, she really did!… But…

Kyouko let herself sink to depression for a few minutes. Gloom filled her mind.

It's no big deal, this happens all the time. Then she would stand up and dust

herself off just like what she's doing now. She looked at her watch and frowned

'… I'm late'

* * *

It was a quarter to 12 when Kyouko finally got back from work. She was feeling

more tired then usual. Perhaps she's coming down with something… Kyouko

opened the small gate to her house and checked the mailbox. 'Sigh~ nothing but

bills, bills, bills…' She stepped on the porch and started rummaging in her

pockets for her keys.

"Good evening, Miss Kyouko." Kyouko blinked and turned her head to the right.

Her neighbor greeted from the other side of the wall. He looked like he was just

about to go out.

"Good evening" Kyouko greeted back with a polite smile. She didn't know the

man's name and was feeling too tired to ask. She hoped he wasn't offended that

she didn't say his name.

"Home from work, huh? I'm just leaving for mine"

"I see, take care." Kyouko said, thinking the conversation was over and turned to

unlock her door.

"By the way, I saw your mother leaving in a taxi earlier. She was carrying a lot of

luggage-"

"What?" Kyouko's eyes widened as she hurriedly open the door and ran towards

her mother's room. She ripped the door open and stared. Her mothers room was

completely empty. All her possessions; clothes, shoes, jewelry, even the small

laptop was gone.

"Gone… Everything's gone." Kyouko said in disbelief. As if realization had just

hit her, she ran to her room and discovered in horror that her door was unlocked.

She opened it and sure enough, her closet drawers were open and her clothes were

thrown on the floor. Kyouko walked inside to check if her suspicions were true.

The money she had stashed under the tile on the side of her bed for her school was

gone. Once she confirmed it, Kyouko fell down on her knees, brought both her

hands to her face and started to cry in silence.

Her mother had disappeared loads of times in the past without telling her

anything but not like this. Not taking all the valuables they possessed and especially not

her hard earned cash. Was it possible that this time her mother didn't plan on coming back?

'She took everything! The money for this months bills and everything worth

selling. Why, Mom?… Why? Where did you got his time? And when are you

coming back? Did I do something wrong? I'm not very sharp so I won't know

unless you tell me!' The mail Kyouko had been holding fell to the floor.

Something caught Kyouko's eyes and she bent down to puck up one envelope and

opened it.

Her hands began to tremble as she began to register what it was. It was

from a bank, no not just one bank. Her mother had gotten huge loans from

multiple banks- The amount was more than the total of all her whole life's

earnings combined! How was her mom able to borrow from the bank? Questions

went around and around in Kyouko mind until her started getting dizzy.

"Oh, God…" Kyouko can't possibly pay for all of this! Her breathing came in

short gasps as little by little the events of the day came back at her. There was no

one Kyouko could turn to for this. Other than her mother, Kyouko didn't know

any other family. She's only 16! Where was she going to get all this money?

Kyouko couldn't stay in school if she going to get a better job to pay for all this!

Why, Why, Why-

Kyouko didn't know how long she stayed hunched down and crying. It was only

when she felt a gentle hand on her head that she became aware again. Kyouko

looked up with a tear-streaked face. And just for a second, she had thought it was

her mother coming to help her. Gentle light brown eyes stared at hers. It was her

neighbor again. The man really was handsome. His dark brown locks framing his

smooth face, broad shoulders and long legs. A perfectly fit body. 'Maybe he's a

model,' Kyouko thought numbly. Kyouko could see the man was saying

something but she couldn't hear anything. Kyouko began to feel very exhausted

and decided to just close her eyes for a bit…

'So tired…'

* * *

…

"…ko…"

…

"…youko…"

…

"…Miss Kyouko"

Kyouko could hear someone calling her. She tried to say something but nothing

came out. 'My throat's too dry… I feel hot' She was sweating and the sheets on

the bed was very cold against her skin. Kyouko tried to raise her right hand but

felt it too heavy to move.

"Don't move, You have a very high fever," said the same voice that was calling

her name earlier.

"Mmm…" was all she could say. She felt someone slide a hand under her head

and slowly pushed up. Something cool was against her lips and Kyouko realized it

was a glass. She drank greedily. The lukewarm water smoothly ran down her

throat, quenching her thirst. She sighed in relief when she was done and

her head was laid back down. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"… W-where am I?" She said in a whisper. The room she was in was very clean

and expensive looking... Sitting on the bed next to her was the man again. 'Why

am I always seeing him today?'

"You're in the guest room of my house… I couldn't just leave you in the state you

were in yesterday night." He said with a smile. He took of the cooling pad of her

forehead and replaces it with a new one slowly. Kyouko flinched at the coldness.

"Y-Yesterday?… I have school, and the house is-"

"Right now, you need to rest. We'll deal with the problems once your fever is

gone"

She closed her eyes for a moment. Instantly, she started thinking about her

responsibilities. The house, her school, the banks… She has to go to the bank as

soon as possible and explain to them her situation. Then she has to call her boss

and tell him she wouldn't be able to come to work- 'Oh, wait… It's already night…

I hope I'm not fired. Maybe if I beg the boss for forgiveness, he will just

let me off with a warning...'

"You're not resting" She heard the man say. Kyouko opened her eyes and looked

his straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, I was thinking that I need to call my boss… And there's a couple of more

things I need to do… I'm causing you trouble… Sorry."

"…"

"… I don't know… What to do…" Kyouko felt the weight on the bed leave and

realized the man had stood up. His back was faced to her and Kyouko couldn't

held admiring his clothes. They were clearly expensive brands.

"Ano… Thank you so much for all you've done…" Kyouko began. The man

turned to Kyouko then, looking angry. As to why, Kyouko doesn't know.

"I can help you solve all your problems," he suddenly said. Kyouko's eyes

widened as she stared up at the man.

"W-What?"

"You need money, right? I can take care of all of your debt. You don't have to

work so many jobs anymore or worry about what food to buy or your house bills. I

can even take care of your school expenses. Everything. I can help you with it all."

Kyouko opened her mouth in disbelief then closed it again. This repeated several

times. The man never took his eyes of hers. Kyouko swallowed, feeling a sudden

pressure in the air.

"I can't possibly let you do all that. I don't know you that well," She said in a

small voice. "We're strangers." Although she said that, Kyouko felt a spark of

hope light inside her.

"You don't have to feel guilty or in debt to me. My help won't be for free. But it's

still better than your situation now," he said in a calmer voice.

"I… Didn't catch your name," she said, her eye lids started to feel heavy again.

"What can I do… In return for… Your help…?" The man gave Kyouko a

mysterious smile and there was something in his eyes that gave her a strange

feeling in her chest. The man sat back down on the bed, took a face towel that was

placed on the night stand beside the bed and started to gently wipe the sweat on

her face. Kyouko was starting to drift off to sleep at the rhythmic strokes on her

face and hair. Just before falling asleep, Kyouko was able to hear the last thing he said before darkness took over her consciousness.

AndIn a soft whisper, he said,

"My name is Ren Tsuruga… And what I want is…"

* * *

**TADAAAH! ^_^ My first ever skip beat fiction! **

**How did I do? Is it okay?**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review! 3 3 3 xD**


	2. Chapter 2: It Starts Here

**I. Own. U.  
**

**Chapter 2: It Started Here**

* * *

Kyouko opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Her body felt warm and comfortable lying on the soft mattress and surrounded by fluffy pillows and being covered by a soft blanket. The first light that caught her eyes were the red digital numbers of her clock beside her bed. The time was 10:47pm.

'… Its 10 pm...' …

"10PM!" Kyouko screamed and jumped out of her bed, as soon as she did that her whole world turned and she had to kneel next to the bed so she could lean her head on it.

"oww…" Kyouko heard a door got banged open and the lights were turned on.

"Kyouko? What happened? Did you fall off the bed?" Kyouko turned her head a bit sluggishly to the source of the voice. It was her neighbor… He looked different then how she usually sees him. Right now his hair was a bit messed up **(A/n: Ren's sexy bed hair! XD)**, wearing a simple t-shirt and khaki pants, and he was barefoot. Holding in his right hand was a phone. The man came next to her and helped her sit on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned. Kyouko looked around her in confusion.

"Wh- where am I?" Kyouko asked, worried.

"Don't you remember? Well, you had a very high fever and since there was no one to take care of you in your house I brought you here" The man said

"I… Was? Oh yes, I think I remember…" Flash backs from that time came and once again Kyouko felt alarmed.

"The letters, I have to go and explain-"

"No need" was the quick reply. Kyouko turned to the Ren in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Ren seemed to have realized he responded to quickly and cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"I know I have no business doing so but I wanted to help so I called a friend of mine to help sort out the problem about the banks. You're under aged you see, you're not eligible to handle it" Kyouko looked at Ren with relief filled eyes but then another thought came to her.

"R-really?"

"Yes, but you are underage so… I just told my friend to make something up why you've been living with me al the times your mother wasn't here." Kyouko stared at him blankly for a little while. 'Wha-?'

"What? L-living with-" Kyouko couldn't help it, a deep red blush crept onto her cheeks. Ren's eyes widened as he also realized what he said and looked away to composed himself.

"That's not what I-" Ren cleared his throat and turned to face Kyouko with his usual calm face.

"If they learned a minor was living on her own, they would have sent someone to take you. Well I should have asked first. I'm sorry… I did unnecessary things" He said in such a gentle and sincere sounding voice… Kyouko didn't have to know he practiced the whole night for this one conversation. Kyouko's smiled at the kindness this man was going to such length for her.

"I… Never thought of that, thank you so much for everything… Oh no! I need to call work! C- can I use your phone, please?" She asked in a tiny voice. Feeling guilty of having to trouble the man again. Ren gave her his phone without hesitation having his own thoughts like 'How could you be thinking about work when you're like this?' He frowned inward.

"I'm just gong to call to let them know what happened" She told Ren as if to try and make him understand why she was doing this. Ren just nodded and got up.

"I'll get you some water, just try to rest some more when you're done with you're call alright?" He said and left the room. Kyouko's hands shook slightly. She wasn't sure what to do after her call. After Ren gave her a drink, He had to force her to rest some more and insisted they will figure this out in the morning. Kyouko, almost against her will, complied.

**Early The Next Day**

Kyouko woke up slowly, almost finding it painful to leave the comfort of the bed but she had too, she had responsibilities to take care of. She can relax when this is all over. Almost tiptoeing, Kyouko got out of her room and looked around. She was in the living room and for a small house, the inside décor and furniture's were all very expensive looking. Ren even have a huge flat screen TV.

'Where is he?' She thought to herself. She walked around the house and ended up in the kitchen. She blinked when she got there. It was so clean and sparkly and… Unused! Kyouko frowned. 'Such a shame, it has 2 oven, a dish washer and a huge fridge, I'd love to cook here…' She couldn't helped it, Kyouko tiptoed towards the fridge and looked behind her nervously. 'I just want to know what he eats-' She opened the door and her jaw dropped. The fridge was packed with boxes and boxes of microwavable food and instant coffee packs!

Kyouko's lips trembled a bit. 'I-its so… Unhealthy!' After getting over her shock, Kyouko closed the fridge door and turned around to leave. It was then that she saw the note on the table. Kyouko picked it up and read:

_Ms Kyouko_

_Gone for a little while. Please stay in the house till I get_

_Back. Make yourself at home. There is food in the fridge and_

_some clean clothes on the foot of the bed. I'll be back soon_

_Ren_

"S-stay here?" she gasped. Was that really okay? She was a stranger! How could Ren trust her so easily! What if she really was a thief or- or something like that. Suddenly, guilt took over her, this was a feeling she would have all the time when her mother was home. Its almost become like second nature. It was horrible really but she couldn't help it. When something bad happened to her mother, she'd always feel that somehow it was her fault. Kyouko embraced herself for comfort feeling so alone. 'I must have been troubling him… I have to make it up… ' "That's right, food!" Kyouko nodded to herself. That was what she was best at! She'll cook Ren a delicious meal. Then she remembered that Ren told her to stay here until he got back… Surely Ren wouldn't mind a lot if she just went out to buy some groceries…

5 minutes later and Kyouko was out the door.

**Grocery Store**

Kyouko didn't mind that she was using her tightly kept money for groceries. The only problem was that she didn't know what kind of food Ren liked. Looking round and comparing prices, Kyouko didn't notice curious pair of eyes watching her. The figure stepped closer and placed on a fake smile.

"My, is this little Kyouko?" Upon hearing her name, Kyouko turned around to see her neighbor from across the street. Mrs. Margaret Crooner was a loud and jolly woman, at least Kyouko seemed to think so. They don't get along with her mother though.

"Mrs. Crooner, Hello" Kyouko said with a smile.

"Kyouko dear, in a shopping spree so early in the day?"

"Yes, I'm cooking for… A friend"

"Well, isn't that great! And I thought you were a loner, always working and no time for play. Sometimes I even wondered if you don't like people." Mrs. Cooner said laughing in her usual loud voice and this attracted attention. Kyouko's ears turned pink.

"Well, I'm no-"

"You know Kyouko" Mrs. Cooner said, having a sudden idea. " I have a nephew who's coming over next week. He's just about your age and I think it would be great if you could show him around town, that is if you have time." Kyouko gave a polite smile. " Mrs. Cooner, I don't think I-" She trailed off as Mrs. Cooner 's phone rang. "Oh, would you excuse me for a moment dear, Its my husband" Kyouko gave a polite nod and waited patiently as she was told. It didn't take long and as soon as Mrs. Cooner hung up she turned to Kyouko with a jolly smile.

"Kyouko dear, I'll just contact you when my nephew gets here. Thank you so much for your help it really means a great deal to me and my husband!"

"E-eh?" She said, a polite smile plastered on her face. "Oh but-"

"Oh, my. Is that the time! Oh I would love to stay and chat but I must get going" Mrs. Crooner gave a perplexed Kyouko a big hug and with a hearty laugh, walked away. Kyouko stood there for a moment then gave an small exhausted sigh. 'I guess… I'll have to do it…'

Not long after that, Kyouko left the grocery store. Kyouko decided to make soup since it was a bit cold today.

Luckily, Ren had an extra key hung near the front door and she took it before she left. Kyouko entered the house, making as little noise as possible. She listened and sighed in relief. 'He's not back yet, that's good'

Feeling slightly nervous and giddy, Kyouko made a beeline for the kitchen. Its been a long time since she last cooked for someone. When She and Shotaro were still friends, Kyouko would always make an effort to him a bento because he'd always tell her how good her cooking was. She'd then be so happy when Shotaro returned the bento empty.

Not wasting a single minute, Kyouko began to unload the groceries and started chopping.

It was lunch time when Ren returned. Kyouko was sitting in the kitchen, waiting eagerly for his arrival. All the while thinking- 'Will he like it?' 'Will he think it's a bother?' 'I hope he's not allergic to any of this-'

"Kyouko?" Kyouko stood up and faced the door to the kitchen as Ren entered. "Wow" He breathed when he saw the food prepared for him. "You made this?"

"I- I hope its okay. Its just that you've done so much for me and I wanted to repay you somehow and this was all I could think of so I hope this is okay! I mean, I know you said I should stay here and wait for you but-"

"Kyouko" There was something in Ren's voice that made Kyouko pause. She looked at Ren and saw him giving her a gentle smile.

"Its been such a long time since someone's cooked for me… Thank you" Kyouko's eyes widened and her heart began to pound. 'Oh wow.. He's so handsome. His girlfriend is so lucky!' she thought and returned a smile.

"I'm so glad" Ren oulled a chair and motioned for Kyouko to sit. A bit surprised, Kyouko sat blushing.

"Oh- um, I just cooked for you…" Ren sat on the opposite side of the table and looked at Kyouko.

"Ms Kyouko, I'd love it if you'd join me in eating this magnificent feast you have prepared for me" Kyouko looked down and gave a small giggle.

"Its just cabbage soup and fried fish" Ren gave a smile showing his pearly white teeth. Again Kyouko had to calm herself because heart was pounding so fast. 'He really is so handsome…' before her thoughts could go in a direction she'd rather not, She took a bowl and filled it with soup and gave it to Ren.

"Here you go"

"Thank you" He said in kind. Kyouko gave a shy smile then served Ren rice.

They ate together. Kyouko found out that Ren couldn't cook for his life and had survived with microwavable since he'd started living alone. She also enjoyed telling him about some of the oddest jobs she's ever worked in. Ren was being so charming that for a moment, Kyouko forgot about all her worries. When they were done eating, Kyouko stood up to clean the dishes but Ren motioned for her to sit down.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" Kyouko said eagerly.

"Its about your situation… I'm not going to force you, I just wanted you to know that you can always have this option"

"Option?" Ren reached over the table and for a moment, Kyouko thought he was going to grab her hand but then he seemed to hesitate and pulled it back.

"Kyouko… While you're mother Is not around, Why don't you stay here with me?" Kyouko's back stiffened.

"E-eh?" Ren combed a hand through his hair and gave a lopsided smile.

"I'm sorry, was I too straight forward?" Kyouko didn't look him in the eyes incase he might see how much she wanted to say yes.

"Its just that, Your always alone in that house and its just not safe. I have an extra room here…"

"Well… I- I don't know" She said, still not looking at Ren. "I would feel bad living here for free… And who would take care of the house? A-and… "

"Your house is next door, you can go anytime you want. If you descide to stay here, I can pay for all your school expenses. You don't have to worry about your food or the bills-"

"I- I don't want charity!" Kyouko said in a small yet pained voice. She's been looked down to all her life, She didn't want this man to look at her that way too.

"Charity? I was hoping you do something in return for me" Kyouko's head snapped up

"Really?" She said that a little too eagerly and had to fight the blush away. Ren playful smile that sent her heart into hyper drive.

"Kyouko, you've seen my fridge right? And frankly I'm sick of it and I don't like fast food… I want you to cook for me"

"… Cook?"

"Yes"

"Just… Just cook?" Ren's smile widened.

"Yes" Kyouko swallowed hard. It was just too good to be true. He was willing to take care of her in return she gets to cook his meals… It was too easy! Kyouko opened her mouth to answer but no voice came out. Ren must have noticed the struggle in her because he reached out across the table and gently held Kyouko's hands in his. Her hands looked so tiny in his. Long slender fingers, so warm and slightly rough against her hands. Kyouko's eyes were transfixed.

"Relax Kyouko, I'm not forcing you to accept my proposition-"

"I'll do it!" Ren froze and so did Kyouko. They stared at each other eye to eye and for a few moments no one dared to move. Then suddenly a wide smile appeared on Ren's face. His eyes sparkling and in a deep and husky voice he said "Thank you" Kyouko's face burned red. Ren was still holding her hands and it was starting to burn where Ren touched. She was getting to nervous that she was positive Ren could feel her shaking. If he did, he gave no indication instead he gently released her hands.

"I'm really happy, tonight were eating out as a celebration!" Kyouko's eyes widened

"Oh, no there's no need!" She said, with a shake of her hands. "I- I'll clean the dishes now!" It was at that moment that the house phone rang. Kyouko heard Ren's chair being pushed back and thought he was going to answer the phone but to her surprise, a hand fell on left hand which was holding a sponge. Kyouko stood stiff as Ren's face came closer to her left side. Then in a low voice he said

"Kyouko, this made me really happy, thank you" And with that, Ren released her hand and left the kitchen. Kyouko's knees buckled and was now kneeling in front of the sink. She brought a hand to her chest and closed her eyes. She'd never felt something like this before. It was like she couldn't breath because of nervousness.

Was it really going to be okay after all?

* * *

**Done withChapter 2! **

**The side of Ren I've shown so far was his calm side but as this story goes on, im going to make his real self be revealed to Kyouko! Bwahahahaha!...  
**

**Thanks so much for reading**

**I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Pls. review!**

**=3**


	3. Chapter 3 Lets Eat!

**I. Own U.**

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**I know its been a while since i last updated and i'm really sorry about that. There's just so much going on but not to worry, i will finish all my stories if its the last thing i do! And i dearly hope not because when im done with these imma start new ones! XDXDXD**

**Anyway, I wont hold you up any longer!**

**Here it is, chapter 3! Enjoy! =D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: LETS EAT!**

* * *

**After School**

Kyouko had been thinking about it a lot. She had been thinking about it and thinking about it- and now she was certain that Ren was avoiding her. The mere thought brought Kyouko into a depressed state. It had been a week since she had moved into her neighbors house and she had yet been able to do the job Ren wanted her to do. To cook.

'I don't get it... Why wont he let me do it?'

Every time, whether its breakfast, lunch, dinner or even snacks, Ren would always have a reason why she did not need to make them. Just this morning, Ren had left her a note saying he was staying at a friends house till tomorrow night so no need to prepare him anything. Ren works at night and sleeps all day and he hasn't told Kyouko what he does.

Kyouko sighed and started packing her things to leave. The bell had rang 10 minutes ago but since Kyouko no longer has any part time jobs, there was no reason to hurry. She took her time and waited till most of the students have left the classroom. Honestly she had no idea what to do now. Kyouko had never had this much free time... As far as she could remember.

'Hmm... maybe... i should just go home and clean?' Kyouko was half way out the classroom door when she heard someone call her name. She turned to look across the hallway to her right and saw a classmate wave at her. The girls name was Ruriko Gem. She was one of those positive to a fault people. She's a cute baby face girl with rosy cheeks, light blue eyes with light brown hair and a body to envy. Most of the guys in school are madly in love with her and nearly all the gils hate her. Ruriko is also a very friendly girl and the word personal space is alien to her. She also helped Kyouko get a high paying part time jobs in the past.

"Hi Ruriko, do you need anything?" Kyuko asked.

"Kyouko! Can you please do me a favor, oh please please pleeeeease!"

"Eh?Um- sure"

"Great! Thank you so much" The girl beamed a smile and gave Kyouko a tight hug. "I thought i was in trouble for sure!"

"Wha-? Wait, Ruriko. You haven't told me what you wanted me to do yet." Put in Kyouko in a calming voice. Ruriko is a bit of an air head when you talk to her but she's also one of the top 10 students in school. More reason the girls hate her. Ruriko gasped and started to laugh at herself.

"Oops! Haha, silly me!"

"...T-then what is it?"

"Oh! Well, i wanted to go to this new high class restaurant but i don't to go alone! please come with me! And don't worry, its my treat!" Ruriko said with a smile like the cheshire cat. Kyouko blinked at Ruriko, a bit nervous.

"Are you sure? Those places are really expensive..." Kyouko trailed off as Ruriko now had a glitter of euphoria in her eyes.

"no worries, Kyouko! My daddy gave me a credit card in case of emergencies!"

"Eeeeeh? But, shouldn't you only use them for when you really need them?" Kyouko said worriedly.

"But i DO need to use them now! Come one Kyouko lets go lets go! I made reservations for two!" Ruriko said with glee as she pulled a flustered Kyouko.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Ren... What in heaven's name-" Tom Philip, the owner and bartender of a popular club, and Ren's childhood friend, Shook his head.

"I don't know what your so upset about" Ren said in a low uninterested tone. He was sitting on a barstool and pretending to read a book. Tom gave Ren an 'are- you- for-real?' look.

"Are you serious? Ren, there is a minor living in your house! My little sister is the same age as her! Thinking about it is giving me goosebumps!"

"None of your business" Was the same uninterested response. Exasperated, Tom refused to be silenced.

"Yeah, yeah. I know its none of my business but Im concerned! This is so unlike you. Did you tell her what your job is?" Ren ignored him and kept on pretending to read.

"And furthermore, why don't you just let that girl frickin cook for you already! That way you can stop disturbing me before open time. I like my alone time before open, you know that. Once it opens, i barely have time to think" Ren turned to Tom and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought bartenders were suppose to socialize with their costumers?"

"Well, yeah, of course i socialize with my customers. Its a bartenders job to make them feel at ease, you know! But don't change the subject. Were not talking about me here, were taking about you and that girl in your house!" Toms face turned serious as he leaned closer to Ren.

"You are a host! And a damn popular one at that! You've had stalkers in the past and other crazy costumers. I just dont think its a good idea for a you to be living with a kid!" Ren finally stop pretending to read and put the book down. He looked at his watch. The work doesn't start till 9pm. He had 5 hours to spare. Tom just looked at his friend and sighed in defeat. 'Once this guy had set his mind about something, there's just no budging him.'

"Fine, just do whatever you want... Like you've always done!" When Tom said that, Ren turned and gave Tom a devilishly playful smirk that would send a woman to give him a million dollars just to have him turn their way. His sign of victory. Tom was pissed.

"Just stay away from my sister, you got that?"

* * *

Ren couldn't say anything back because he himself agreed with Tom. But as the saying goes, The die is cast, there's no turning back now! Until Kyouko brings out the topic of why he never lets her cook, he'll just keep doing what he's been doing. He enjoyed her worried face when he told her not to bother making him meals. Always she looks like she wanted to tell him something but she never does. But just because Ren knew she was shy and didn't want to speak out... He'll make her talk.

Also... He wasn't about to admit to Tom or to anyone for that matter, the reason he's doing this to little Kyouko. It was very simple...

He wanted to monopolize her.

Thats right. In every single way. Ren was fiercely possessive of what he deemed his and somehow without him being aware of it , is eyes would always follow that haggard and hardworking teenager whenever he could. Not that he has any strange fetish, mind you. Its just that, Kyouko was his complete opposite. She intrigued him.

And now that Kyouko is finally within his grasp, Ren didn't want to intimidate her! Or scare her away. She seems like such a fragile girl after all.

Even still, he made it so that Kyouko wont be able to leave him so easily and that was with MONEY. And now, he OWNED her! It didn't matter how low he had to go or how many tricks he has to pull! He was not in love with her, at least Ren did not believe so, but he does likes her. Perhaps when he's lost interest, he'll just let her leave and she doesn't have to pay him back. You see? he's nice. This was Ren's true nature. He wasn't about to change. He became a host because he wanted to. This was how he grew up. He'd always get what he wants, one way or another.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kyouko woke up at 7 am on a saturday. She wanted to try something she had never done before and that was being lazy... Just for a few minutes. Kyouko didn't move from her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Her thoughts drifting back to yesterday afternoon.

**~Recap~**

"Waaaaah! Look at all their different cuisines! It all sounds so appetizing, i don't know which one to order!" Ruriko said, eyes wide with glee. Kyouko sat in the other side of the table, trying hard not to fidget. She bit her lips in nervousness as she stared at the menu prices. 'Oh. my. god.'

"Ne, Kyouko! What are you getting?" Asked Ruriko who was pouting at her menu. Kyouko gave a shaky smile and gulped.

"A-actually, Ruriko, i'm not really hungry-"

"Oh! I got it! I know what i'll be having!" She said, excited and started telling her order to the patient waiter who was in charge of their table. After she was done with hers, she turned to Kyouko.

"what about you, Kyouko?"

"Um, I'Im not-" She didnt get to finish for Ruriko had turned to the waiter and told him, Kyouko will have the same order she did. The waiter nodded and after repeating their order, took their menu's and left. While waiting, Ruriko talked about everything under the sun. Kyouko mostly listened. She was glad Ruriko was a chatterbox, that way Kyouko didn't have to trouble herself to think of something to say. After half an hour passed by their orders had arrived. Kyouko gawked at all the food in front of them. There were 6 different dishes on the table... two of each.

"There is so much. we cant finish this." Kyouko said. Ruriko just waved her off.

"No worries! Well just have to bring the rest home!"

"Oh, okay" And with that, both started eating. Kyouko took small bites of each. Eager to try the many different flavors. her cheeks were pink with joy at this new experience. Ruriko ate the closest plate with gusto, stopping to drink before continuing. After Ruriko's third plate, she leaned back on her chair and gave a contented smile.

"Waaaah~ so good! Too bad i'm full, i'll just have to bring it home and eat it for dinner" Kyouko nearly choked. She was almost done with one plate and already she was feeling full! it was already 5 pm so this was as good as dinner.

"Ruriko's amazing. How can you eat so much and be so small?" Kyouko asked, honestly curious. Ruriko made a huge goofy smile and giggled, feeling a bit embarassed.

"I used to be a real chubby-chub as a kid! In middle school i worked really hard to get fit! But i also love to eat so what i did was get on a healthy diet and have regular exercise everyday and at the end of every month, for just one day, i get to eat to my hearts content! Hehehe~" Ruriko blushed as she told Kyouko this. Kyouko was awed.

"Such discipline, Ruriko. Thats really hard to do"

"Aww~ Thank you Kyouko! Im really glad your the one who came with me!" Just then, Kyouko realized something.

"Ne, Ruriko, didn't you day you had reservations for two? Who were you supposed to be with today?" Ruriko paused for a moment then gave a carefree smile.

"Well, I was suppose to go with my boyfriend but he had something up at the last moment! no biggie!" Kyouko swore there was a hint of sadness in Ruriko's voice but decided not to pry.

Later, when they had left the restaurant with both of them carrying their extra food to bring home Ruriko turned to Kyouko and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you so much for todaaaaay~ Its really fun being with you! We should do this more often, kay'?" Kyouko smiled in ernest.

"I should be the one for thanking you. I had fun!"

"I know! *giggle* I have decided! you are my new best friend! Hey Kyouko, lets exchange cellphone numbers!"

"E-eh? Oh um~" Kyouko flustered at Ruriko's sudden declaration. "Sorry, I dont have a cellphone but er- i have a home phone"

"Eeeeh? Why don't you have a phone Kyouko? Weeeeell~ Okay, home phone is fine. But when you decide on buying one, let me know okay? I know the best places that sells the most recent and cheap phones! Ne~ Lets hang out together from now on!"

**~End Recap~**

* * *

Kyouko's cheeks turned red with happiness at the memories. She made a friend. Her first real one ever! '... A cellphone, huh...'

After about 10 minutes, she was done being lazy. Kyouko stood up and started making her bed. She had done all her homework the day before and now she decided to occupy herself with some cleaning. Ren was not back yet probably wont be back until tonight. It is a saturday after all, Surely he has no work to do today? Maybe once he get back, she could finally do some cooking. Kyouko was a it disappointed when Ren isn't around. She had been hoping that, since she would be cooking for him... That she didn't have to eat alone anymore. Thinking back, Kyouko could barely recall the last time she ate a meal with her mother.

By 11 AM, the house was cleaned like never before. Kyouko was quite pleased with herself! She cleaned all the rooms except Ren's of course. Kyouko made a mental note to tell Ren to let her do all the cleaning as well.

"Hmm, i wonder what i should make for lunch?" Kyouko said as she head to the kitchen. Then she remembered she had left overs from yesterday. Just before she could open The telephone rang. Kyouko went to answer.

"Hello, this is the Tsuruga residence."

"... click" Kyouko stared at the phone in confusion for a moment then placed the phone back down, probably just a wrong number.

By 1 PM, Kyouko thought of going for a walk. She was about a block away when she heard someone call her. Turning around, She saw Mrs. Croony waving her to come closer. So she did.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Croony"

"Good afternoon, Kyouko dear! I'm so glad i found you. My nephew has just arrive this morning! Why don't you two go out and have fun?" Kyouko's forced her face to remained calm and smiling.

"A-ah, okay. Then-"

"brilliant! I'll go call him out right now!" 'What harm could it do?' Kyouko thought to herself as she watched Mrs. Croony walk back inside her home. Kyouko sighed and leaned on the wall, waiting. 'Hmm~ But i forgot about this and didn't prepare anything. i wonder-'As Kyouko was busy thinking, did was not aware of the figure walking out of the gate. That was until it spoke.

"Hmmm- So you're Kyouko, huh? You're pretty cute" Kyouko snapped his head to look at the owner of the flirtatious voice. He was a few inches taller than Kyouko with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was very good looking with a playful smirk on his lips. Kyouko stared blankly at him for a few seconds then spoke.

"Lying isn't nice, you know" She said in a soft scolding voice, a little pout on her lips. The boy gave a surprised expression and laughed out laud. Amused.

"But its true!" He said, moving closer to put an arm around Kyouko's shoulders.

"Alright then, Kyouko. Where should we go for our first date?"Kyouko went stuff, a blush on her face.

"P-please don't say such things! People will misunderstand!" She said while trying to get the arm off her shoulders to no avail. The boy just laughed at her.

"But its true! What else do you call a boy and a girl going out together to have fun?" This only flustered Kyouko more.

"i don't even know your name!" The guy took his arm off Kyouko's shoulder, only to stand in front of her uncomfortably close and grabbing both his hands.

"I'm sorry, My name is Yuki Sumaki! Nice to meet you Kyouko...?" She blushed wide eyed Yuki brought their faces closer while clutching both her hands in his.

"K-Kyouko Mogami. And your too close!" She piped in the last bit as she tried to lean away which only made her back up against the wall. She gasped when she realized she wast trapped between the wall and Yuki. He made a playful smile and placed a hand on either side of her head.

"Hey" he said in a low seductive voice. "Honestly, I'm not interested about sight seeing... But i am kinda hungry... Think you can feed me?" Yuki said suggestively. His right hand playing with the tip of Kyouko's hair. "I wont force you if you don't want to, I just want to let you know from the start that this is the kind of guy i am." despite him looking straight into Kyouko's eyes, he failed to notice the confused expression on her face. Until finally she giggled. Raising an eyebrow, Yuki asked.

"Something funny?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" She said, bringing a hand to her mouth as she giggled a bit more. Yuki was the one confused now but he still had a smirk on his face. 'She blushes a lot' he thought 'cute!'

"Heeeeh? you're that kinda girl too?" Kyouko shot him a smile and his heart skipped a beat.

"No, i just ate but if your not interested in sight seeing and just wanted to eat, you can just eat at my place. That way you don't have to pay" At first Yuki took a step back, dumbfounded. Then when he finally understood what she meant, he threw his head back and laughed. 'Hilarious!' He thought, wiping a tear with his hand.

"Okay- okay, i get it. Lets go to your place and eat then!" He said chearfully.

"?" Kyouko thought he was a strange one but he seems nice. She only hopes that Ren wouldn't mind her bringing someone into his house without asking. She'll just have to tell him later when he gets back. That shouldn't be a problem, right?

* * *

**Hehehehehe... What do you think Ren would do? XD**

**What do you think of Ren's attitude? Is it alright? think i should change it? Would love some constructive criticism! =3**

**Please rate and review!**


End file.
